To Bella Swan, on her Thirtieth Birthday
by Holly1980
Summary: Bella Swan and her friends relive past summers from the time they were 18, reminiscing about the things they have crossed off of their bucket lists. A journey with three best friends, as they find themselves and love. written for amieforshort for the FGB


**A/N- **_This is a o/s I had up for auction for the Fandom Gives Back, Eclipse Edition. Thank you so very, very much to **Amieforshort** who purchased this! You have been an amazing friend to me & I can't begin to thank you enough for everything! And also, thank you for allowing me to use your o/s as part of the Fandom for Preemies compilation. It was something that was very near and dear to me since my step-sister gave birth to my neice and nephew a month early. All three are doing well and growing like little weeds! _

_I myself turned the big 3-0 almost a month ago so it was special to write about the good times girlfriends can have before a serious relationship comes into your life. My wonderful, amazing beta, **katydid2363 **stood by my side on yet another project for me. Thank you a million times over! _

_Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I will lay claim to **some** of the crazy antics on their bucket lists. Just a few though ;)_

**To Bella Swan on her Thirtieth Birthday**

I've got a house down by the ocean

The rent is not too high

And I love to watch the ships come in

And hear the seagulls cry

And lately I've been taking stock

Of all that I've been through

Oh tomorrow is my birthday

Feels funny but it's true

I'm turning thirty

-**Randy Stonehill - Turning Thirty**

When I woke up this morning I didn't feel that sense of dread that most people feel when turning a year older. In fact I felt on top of the world. Sure, turning thirty no longer meant I was in my twenties but wasn't thirty the new twenty anyway? I felt better than I ever had and that included any age during my twenties.

There was something about turning thirty that made me realize I was an adult. It wasn't when I made the leap to move permanently from my hometown of Forks, Washington to the coastal town of Seaside Beach, South Carolina where I had spent every summer since the age of eighteen. It wasn't when I put down roots and bought the cutest cottage on the beach. It was today, of all days, my thirtieth birthday.

Tonight was the traditional birthday/good-bye dinner that my girlfriends and I shared every single year for the past twelve years. We had been coming to Myrtle Beach since we graduated high school. It was our present from our parents, an entire summer on our own, on the opposite coast as our families. Every year since we've made it a point to reunite and spend the summers here. Year after year, we've only ever missed one.

Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale were the best girlfriends anyone could have ever asked for. We had grown up together as kids and were damn near inseparable. When our senior year hit we knew without a doubt that we were all headed in separate directions. Alice had her eyes set on the fashion world, so when she made plans to move to New York City it didn't come as a surprise to Rose and I.

Rose on the other hand wanted to be marine biologist and while she could have studied close to home at the University of Washington, she chose Duke instead.

As for myself, I stuck close to home and got my bachelors in English from the University of Washington. I worked for a few years in Seattle as a freelance writer. The year we turned twenty-five I knew that I could do that from anywhere. There was no reason why I had to stay in Washington. Truthfully, the only thing that kept me there was my parents and with my dad's impending retirement from the police force, it appeared he and my mother had plans to see the world in a Winnebago.

That was the year I packed up everything I owned for the summer and never returned home. Alice and Rose never questioned my sanity. If anything they reveled in it. Instead of renting out a beach home every year, now in a weird way, they had their very own place when they came for the summers.

I was always the happiest here in Myrtle Beach. Surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, the boardwalks, the beautiful southern accents, I hated leaving year after year. Now, I never had to.

Looking myself over in the vanity mirror in my master bathroom I smiled at the woman reflected back at me. I could tell I was a little older but it wasn't like those changes happened overnight. I had to start coloring my hair after I found a few grey strands. Wrinkle cream and nightly facials were applied to keep my youthful appearance. I wasn't unhappy with what I saw, not in the least. I was very much pleased. This woman had a glow about her that would make my twenty-one year old self envious. I blushed thinking of the reason behind that glow, or rather, who was behind that glow.

I adjusted the straps of my sundress and stepped out into my bedroom slipping my flip flops on my feet. I could hear Alice and Rose starting the party without me. We always did this. Pre-party in the living room before dinner at the restaurant and then of course the after party back in the room. When I opened the door my two best friends were busying themselves in the kitchen pouring drinks and laughing. Rosalie held up two glasses as I made my way over to them.

"We were beginning to wonder about you missy," Rosalie said, her hand outstretched, offering me the drink she had just made.

"Yeah," Alice said snorting. "We thought maybe Mr. Wonderful had snuck in and given you his birthday present early."

Both girls erupted in laughter. It was so contagious that I had to join in with them. "For your information," I said as I looked at them over the brim of my glass and took a sip. "He gave that to me this morning."

The laughing broke out again and before I knew it the three of us were jumping around the kitchen like the eighteen year olds we were the very first summer we came here.

"And," I said, calming down, "I was reflecting on everything."

"Speaking of reflecting," Alice began, "I say we get this pre-party underway. The boys will be here in about an hour and I want the two of you to myself before I have to book it back to New York."

It was in that moment that the reality of our summer coming to an end came crashing down. We stood quiet, each of us lost in our own memories as we all recalled that this would be our last night together. Until next summer.

"Okay, do we have the lists handy?" Rosalie asked, stepping over to her purse and producing a pink sheet of stationary. Alice retrieved hers from the inside of her dress, no doubt tucked away safely inside her bra. I walked quickly into my bedroom and found the same pink sheet of paper Rosalie had safely hidden in my nightstand.

Our bucket lists. Well, our list of things to accomplish before the age of thirty anyway. All three were identical. We wanted to experience everything together. That meant that if an opportunity presented itself during the year we opted to wait until we could do it together.

That didn't mean that we each were able to check off things from our list in the same summers. There was still one left unchecked on mine but this summer, finally, I would be able to mark off every item from my bucket list.

We each sat, Indian style, in the middle of the open living room like we had every summer when the list got brought out. The doors to the balcony were open and a soft breeze from the ocean filtered into the room. The sound of the waves crashing upon the shore was the only background noise.

"Who wants to start?" I asked.

"I say we let the birthday girl go first," Rosalie said, smiling as she took a long pull from her glass. "Let's go in order of what we have written down."

Alice and I both nodded.

"Okay, first thing on the list is, get a tattoo." Smiling I looked at both of my friends.

"First summer here, 1998!" We all three said in unison.

"Oh my gosh Bella, do you remember your dad was so pissed when he found out. I for sure thought he wasn't going to let you near either of us again," Rosalie said laughing at the memory.

"Well, he made up for it by telling both of your parents." I bowed my head afraid to look my friends in the eye. That may have been something they didn't know.

"What!" They both said shouting.

"That's how they found out?" Alice asked.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think Charlie would rat the two of you out when I tried to explain that the three of us did it together." I tried to explain my reasoning for how their parents found out. The little twinkle in their eyes told me that they weren't pissed.

"Do you remember how at first they wouldn't put the ink on Bella because she wasn't eighteen yet?" Alice asked the two of us. "Rose, what did you do for the man? As I recall, the two of you were in that back room of the tattoo parlor for quite some time."

Rosalie gave Alice a look of mock horror. "Why I would never!" she cried in her best Scarlet O'Hara impression. "I simply bargained with the man."

"Which means?" I asked curious.

"Sweetie, money talks and bullshit walks. I simply offered up enough cash for him to agree to do it. And," she continued on looking sheepish, "I may have flashed him my boobs."

It was Alice and my turn to look shocked, only for us it was genuine. "What?" Rosalie asked with a shrug of her shoulders. She jutted out her chest and cupped each breast in the palm of her hand. "These puppies were brand spanking new then. Of course I wanted to show them off."

I shook my head and scoffed at my friend's not so subtle approach to things.

"I'm glad I didn't have to explain it to Charlie that way then. That was the first thing he wanted to know. 'How in the hell can someone tattoo a girl who's underage?" I said mocking my father's voice. "And what do you mean all three of you did it together? If they jumped off a cliff would you do it to?" I continued on, making Rose and Alice laugh.

"Speaking of cliff diving," Alice started looking at her piece of paper. "2003, cliff diving."

"That was a lot of fun," I added.

Rosalie snorted and Alice crossed her arms over her chest, huffing. "What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"I bet it was fun," Rosalie joked. "Didn't you give a certain tanned life guard head on the beach that year? What was his name?"

"Ugh, it was Jacob," Alice answered for me. "And don't think for one second you're off the hook with this one either," she said, pointing her well-manicured finger at Rosalie. "I do believe you ran off with his buddy Paul leaving me all alone with their other friend Seth. Can you believe him? He seriously thought because he and I were both so 'cute and tiny'," she said using air quotes, "that we were going to get married and have the cutest, tiniest little babies ever?"

"Oh Al, what did you do to get rid of him? I don't remember ever hearing this," I asked.

"Well, while you were off giving Jake beach head and Hooker Mc Fake Boobs was bumping and grinding with Paul, I faked cramps and told him I had just gotten my period. For some reason that really seems to freak guys out."

Rosalie and I clutched our stomachs due to the guffaws of laughter we were both experiencing. After we both calmed down Alice was giving us both one of her signature 'I can't believe you two' looks.

"What ever happened to him? Wasn't he local?" Alice asked in a snide tone.

"Yeah, he's married now. Wife's name is Leah and they have a little girl named Claire. Cute family," I replied.

"And you know this how?" Rosalie asked.

"He sends me a Christmas card every year."

They both stopped mid drink and gaped at me with their mouths wide open.

"What?" I asked and shrugged. "I guess I gave good enough head to warrant a yearly Christmas card."

We all three busted out laughing.

"Okay, my turn," Rosalie said, wiping away tears from the corner of her eye. "Let's see, oh, here's a good one; make out with a stranger."

"What year was it for you Alice? I know this is one of the few we didn't do together." I asked remembering vaguely what year it was for me.

"2005. I don't even remember his name. I just remember being at the bar down on the beach and he kept buying me drinks. I thought, what the hell. I'll make out with him."

"How far did you let him get?" Rosalie asked.

"Second base maybe? Yeah, I let him feel me up but that was it," she said, like it was final.

"Mine is pretty much the same," I said knowing Rosalie was going to turn the subject to me if I didn't pipe up quickly. "Except it was the following year for me. I'm pretty sure I was plastered and after I made out with him…" I looked over at Alice who was looking at me like I had more to tell. "Yes, that was it. I didn't even let him feel me up." I said defensively. I rolled my eyes and continued on. "Anyway, afterwards I think I ran up and down the beach screaming, I can cross that off my list now!"

We began laughing again and I knew at the rate this evening was going, I was going to have to reapply my make up before we had dinner.

"Okay Rose. Fire away. When was it for you?" I asked leaning back against the palms of my hands, looking at my friend with a pointed expression. She fidgeted with her hands in her lap before she answered.

"Um, it was 2008," she said offering up no more information.

"Do you remember anything about him?" Alice asked trying to get anything she could out of her.

"Not really, here, it's Bella's turn. Let's just move on." She said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

"Alright," I said looking over at Alice. Both of us had perplexed expressions on our faces. I brought my attention back to our lists and smiled when I found the one I knew would take Rosalie's mind off of the stranger she had made out with.

"Get recognized by doing something completely out of character," I stated looking back at my friends who both were smiling just as wide as I was.

"That," Rosalie stated, "was a fun summer."

"Oh we definitely partied like it was 1999 that year," Alice added.

"Yes, those store bought boobs also crowned you Miss Sun Fun," I said with a smirk at Rosalie. She offered the same look back.

"What can I say," she said with a passive tone. "I looked killer in that string bikini _and_ I may have made out with one of the judges the night before, but to my credit I didn't know he was judging the pageant."

"How could I forget about Royce," I said remembering the good looking tycoon.

"Really, how could you forget?" Alice asked in disbelief. "He reminded us at every turn that he was one step up from owning his daddies tobacco empire. What a douche bag."

Rosalie chuckled. "Yes he was. It wasn't like I got to keep the title anyways. After they found out I wasn't a resident of the state I had to bequeath my crown and all its fabulous glory to Lauren Mallory."

"Ugh, Lauren Mallory," I said remembering the blonde who tried to make our summer hell that year. "And what about her god awful friend Jessica? Alice, she had no right up there even attempting to Shag with those two left feet of hers."

Alice smiled. "Yes, I was one hell of a fast learner at that dance wasn't I? She thought she had it in the bag. Being a local girl and having been doing the Shag since she could walk. I showed her didn't I? And Bella, you showed them both by shaking your ass on top of that bar to Eminem's 'My Name Is'."

All three of us began to sing. "My name is what? My name is who? My name is Isa Isabella Swan."

Again, a chorus of laughter broke out amongst us. A dethroned Miss Sun Fun who would have rather been on a boat, deep in the middle of the ocean fishing than on a stage parading around like she was best in show. A Shag dancing champion who refrained from any type of dancing if she couldn't grind on her partner and a tabletop dancer whom was terrified to be the center of attention.

1999. The year we were all three recognized for doing something completely out of character.

"Speaking of songs," Alice began. "How about the summer of 2007?"

"I kissed a girl and I liked it," the three of us sang out, laughing as we went along.

"I think a certain messy haired Texan enjoyed that much more than the three of us did," I said to Alice.

She nodded her head up and down manically. "Yes he did! All I heard for the following year was, can I go back with you next year or, do you think that Rosalie and Bella might want to come to New York and visit us."

"Boys," Rosalie said with a huff. "That's the only thing they have on their minds. I have to admit though, that kiss was pretty hot."

"We were drunk!" I pronounced.

"But if I remember correctly, it was the summer we all turned twenty-one that you were in love with our drink of choice, the very drink that spawned that menage a trois."

I rolled my eyes. "Please don't call it that. It's not like the three of us got naked and rolled around in the bed, getting further than second base. It was a kiss and it got knocked off of the list."

"Well, I think it was the liquid courage that got you in on it. Had it not been for Jose you may have never crossed that one off," Rosalie added.

"Whose bright idea was it anyway to put," I looked at the list and read, "get drunk off tequila on here?"

Rosalie and Alice both looked at one another and then to me. "You," they both said.

"You don't remember?" Alice asked. I shook my head no. "You said, and I quote, 'the year we turn twenty-one I want to get drunk off of tequila, I want Jose to be a friend of mine.' And that night when Jose was your very best friend you proclaimed, tomorrow might be painful but tonight we're going to fly."

I bit the inside of my lip and looked at my two best friends. "I did say that didn't I?"

They both nodded. "Well, shit."

"What's done is done, sister," Rosalie stated. "It's off the list. Could be worse ya know? I mean, it could be the last thing on your list to knock off. I don't know about the two of you but hangovers are ten times worse now that I'm older."

"No doubt," Alice agreed. "Even that god awful hangover remedy that tool James made us doesn't work anymore. Do you remember him giving us that the next day when he saw us down at the diner? The morning after we met him and his friends down at the beach and we all got wasted? Swore that his special remedy would cure us of any kind of hangover." We all laughed.

"We bought that shit too. Boy did we think we could fly then. I'm pretty sure it was laced with something. That's why we felt so damn good," I added.

"Wouldn't surprise me. It was him and his friends that got us high that time. Alice, I'll never forget, you swore you could predict the future," Rosalie said laughing.

"I did! I predicted him making a move on Bella and he did didn't he?" she asked looking at me.

"Wait, what?" Rosalie asked. "He made a move on you? Where was I?"

I looked down at the glass I was holding in my hands. "Um, you and Alice were running up and down the beach like two crazy ladies. James and I were sitting on the blanket on the beach, laughing at the two of you and he just leaned over and kissed me."

"What did you do?"

"I laughed harder."

"You did what?"

I nodded my head and laughed remembering the effects of the pot I had consumed earlier that evening. "I laughed in his face. Apparently for some people, weed makes you mellow and calm, well for me it made me laugh like a hyena."

"What did he do?" Rosalie asked, giving me her full attention.

"Nothing. He backed off and never made a move again. I'm pretty sure I hurt his ego."

Alice looked at Rose and stuck out her tongue. "I told you I could predict the future."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Who needs a refill?"

Alice and I both raised our glasses in the air as Rosalie stood. She took all of them back in the kitchen and refilled our glasses.

"Continue on, I can still hear you from in here."

"Okay," Alice said looking over her list. "Here's one that doesn't need much of an explanation. Graduate from college. Yay us!" she said cheerfully throwing her arms up in the air.

"Yay us," I mimicked.

"Yeah that one is kind of a no brainer. Move on to something more interesting," Rosalie said, handing each of us a glass and resuming her spot on the floor.

"How about this one," Alice began, "swim naked in the ocean."

"Ah, the summer of 2000. Didn't we end our summer in that fashion?" I asked.

"Yes," Rosalie answered. "Nothing of significance happened that year so we said, what the hell, let's swim naked."

"And to think we weren't even drunk when we did it. It makes me cringe to think of doing that now. I mean, night time is feeding time ya know?" Alice said looking at Rose and I with a semi-serious, semi-worried expression. "We could have been shark bait that night and all we were concerned with was checking something off of the list."

"Alice please! We were in the water a whole minute. I highly doubt at chest deep water that a shark would have eaten us," I retorted.

"Yeah, I mean, we ditched our clothes, ran in the water, swam out a little ways and then swam back," Rosalie confirmed.

"Still, you couldn't get me out there now. No way Jose," Alice said shaking her head at the thought.

"Hey," I said pointing at her, "leave Jose out of this. He had nothing to do with that."

We all laughed and sat quietly thinking over how we had changed in the past twelve years. Really, how we had changed since we were kids. It's funny, the simplest things like running naked in the ocean once seemed like a great, fun idea. Now, the thought of something eating you crossed our minds. How we were once young and dumb.

"What about last summer? The only summer we didn't come here," I said to the girls.

"I hate I couldn't make it," Rosalie started but Alice interrupted her.

"Don't even start. It worked out perfectly. You were off doing whatever it is that you do with marine animals in Australia. It was the perfect opportunity for Bella and me to take a trip out of the country. I mean, you did see all those hot Aussie boys didn't you?"

"True Rose. If you hadn't been offered that job at the research center in Sydney, who knows when we would have crossed taking a trip outside the US off of our lists. We owe you for that," I said winking at my friend.

"It was fun wasn't it? It wasn't this," she said gesturing around at the room and each other, "but it was fun."

"Totally fun," Alice added. "And we got to meet the mysterious Emmett McCarty. Nice job Rose."

I nodded. "Very nice. Now let's talk about making names for ourselves, Miss 'my fashion designs are on the cover of Vogue damn near every issue'."

"It was pretty spectacular that first issue right? I have it framed."

"We know," Rosalie commented. "You sent us each a copy also."

"Well do you still have it? Is it proudly hanging in your home?"

"Of course it is," Rose defended.

"You see mine." I pointed to the framed issue of Vogue that hung above my mantle.

Alice looked over her shoulder at the framed magazine. "Twenty-six years old and owning the cover of a major fashion magazine. Not to shabby I must say."

"Rose what year was it again that you made headlines in National Geographic?" I asked trying to recall.

"2005. That was amazing. Youngest crew member to ever identify an unknown species in the ocean. I would have thought that hitting a milestone like that so early in my career would result in things going down hill but if anything, they've only gotten better," she said with pride.

"It's not every day that an ex Miss Sun Fun is being documented for The Discovery Channel," I said smiling at her.

"No it's not. Emmett loves to watch that episode. I'm pretty sure he gets off watching me in my get up of waders and suspenders."

"I bet things get kinky for the two of you in the bedroom then," I joked.

"If you only knew. Okay missy, your turn. The book was published when?" she asked.

At the tender age of twenty-eight I became a New York Times best selling author. In all of my wildest dreams, I would have never thought that people would want to read about our summers here. I'll admit, some of the story was a little stretched but the premise was the same. The story of three best friends looking to find themselves away from the real world and living out their craziest dreams.

"2008. The sequel will come out next summer. I'm really excited," I admitted.

"What's the sequel about?" Alice questioned.

"Well as I know you've read," I said narrowing my glance at her. "The first one was that first summer at the beach. The second one revisits the girls a little later in life. How they've grown up and become real members of society. The underlying message is still there. Best friends who always find their place with one another and let everything go, even if it's just for the summer."

"I can't wait Bella, really," Rose said sincerely.

"Thank you. Neither of them would have been possible with out the two of you, you both know that right?"

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed. "That's why I'm still patiently waiting on those royalty checks for using us as your muses."

"Keep waiting honey."

"Are there plans for a third one?" Rose asked. "I mean, maybe one where the girls fall in love?"

I looked down and could feel the heat of my blush, brush across my face. "Maybe."

I looked back up and both girls were smiling mischievously at me. Without saying anything else, Alice moved on to the next item on the list.

"Buy a house," she stated. "Well, we know when Bella did that. 2005. Rosalie," she said turning the topic over to Rose.

"2006, and yes before you ask, the first thing I hung on the wall was your framed first cover."

"It's just you Al. When are you going to finally settle down and put roots in New York?" I questioned.

"Well," she began rather timidly. "Jazz and I have been talking."

"And," Rose and I both said.

"We're thinking of leaving New York."

I looked at my friend like she had just said that Prada was not worthy of being a fashion icon. When I looked over at Rosalie, who had gone just as quiet as I did, I realized that she wore the same shocked expression as me.

"I know, it's hard to believe right? We both love New York, really we do but we're looking for something a little more laid back. Jasper is from Texas so after we return to New York we're packing up to move. We've already put a contract on a house that honestly puts South Fork to shame."

"Sweetie that's wonderful," I said leaning over to hug my friend. Rosalie followed suit and before I knew it the three of us were wrapped in a tight embrace.

"I'm excited," she admitted. "At first I was a little scared, I mean, there are cows on our land. Cows!" She began laughing at herself. "I'm really happy though. That year I fell in love with him, I knew that I'd go where ever he asked."

"Wow, it's amazing how this conversation has suddenly turned very deep and emotional. I feel like we're letting a piece of ourselves go," I said, wiping away the tears that had pooled at the creases of my eyes.

"We're not letting anything go, Bells," Alice insisted. "If anything we're starting a whole new chapter of our lives."

"I have something to admit. Something that is not on either of your lists," Rose said, garnering Alice and my undivided attention.

"That year I kissed a stranger," she began, "well that stranger was Emmett."

"What?" I asked, mouth hanging wide open. "But how?"

"I didn't know it until the next year when they were putting together the team to work in Sydney. I was waiting for my travel mate at the airport; all I knew was his name. You wouldn't believe my shock when I walked up and saw him standing there. I knew it had to be the wrong guy. But then, he noticed me and he smiled. He smiled that damn panty dropping smile with those boyish dimples that get me every single time. I was hooked right then and there."

She started laughing, holding back tears I knew were about to escape. "Thank God I didn't have a one night stand with him that year. Can you believe the awkwardness if we had."

"Did you two ever talk about that night?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah, that was the first thing he said to me. 'You're that hot chick that made out with me last summer at the beach.' I tried to play it off like I didn't know what he was talking about but he said, 'let me refresh your memory' and he kissed me. Right there in the middle of the airport like we were the only two there."

"That's actually really romantic," I gushed.

"Oh yes, Emmett, ever the romantic," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"What? It is!" I exclaimed. "So how does that fall into your list? Was admitting the truth one of your things to do?"

Rosalie's expression softened. "No, but getting married was."

"Are you and Emmett engaged?" Alice asked. I knew she was already thinking of dress designs in her cute little head.

"Not technically. I mean, we've talked about it but he hasn't gotten down on one knee and proposed or anything. I know that I want to spend forever with him. Like you said Al, you'd go anywhere Jasper asked you to right? Well, I'd do the same for Em. I love him with everything I posses. I want to spend eternity with him. I added marriage to my list because it was something I've always wanted. I even added children. I knew though that after my career took off that kids would be out of the question but that didn't mean marriage had to be. It actually kind of worked out. The same year we took the trip to Australia was the same summer I fell in love with Emmett. I got to cross off two things from my list."

"I'm so happy for you Rosalie, and you too, Alice. Both of you are getting everything you've always wanted." My voice began to betray me as I looked at my two best friends.

"What about you Bella? Don't you still have one thing left on your list to cross off? Can you honestly say that you've fallen in love?" Alice asked me.

I smiled thinking of the one person who could make my heart flutter, make butterflies appear in my stomach just from his touch. The one man I was hopelessly in love with.

The opening of my front door made my head snap in its direction. There, walking through the door with Emmett and Jasper, was my life. My soul. My happiness. My Edward. He smiled his dazzling smile as he approached us. I looked back at Alice and Rose and nodded.

"Yeah, I have."

The boys shuffled into the room just as I was attacked by two sets of arms. Alice and Rosalie had attached themselves to me, embracing me in a fierce hug.

"I'm so so happy for you Bells. You deserve this. You deserve him," Rosalie whispered.

I felt Alice nod into my shoulder.

"Oh damn! Did we make it here just in time?" I heard Jasper ask. "Am I finally going to get to see you three in a little girl on girl action."

We pulled ourselves apart, the three of us standing to our feet. I walked over to Jasper and punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow," he said, rubbing the spot I had just hit. "You've got a mean punch Swan. What the hell was that for?"

Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to his chest, burying his head in the crook of my neck. "Just because."

"Are we about ready to go?" Emmett asked. "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry you big oaf," Rosalie said smacking him upside his head.

He rubbed the spot she had made contact with then grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder, playfully slapping her ass.

"Don't start with me woman."

"Wait!" Alice shrieked. "We have to take our traditional celebratory shot before we leave."

"From the looks of it, I'd say you ladies already had a few." Jasper looked at the three empty glasses we had previously consumed.

"That?" Alice asked pointing to the glasses. "That was just sweet tea."

"Sweet tea my ass," Edward remarked. "Sweet tea vodka maybe."

"Go get Jose out. I'm sure he's been lonely all summer," Rosalie said when Emmett had placed her back on her feet.

Edward followed me into the kitchen where he helped me fill six shot glasses of tequila.

"You do this every year?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Every year. It's the way we start our end."

"Start an end?" he questioned. "That makes no sense."

I laughed. "Maybe not, but for us it does. Besides, it's the last shot until next summer."

Edward leaned over, pushing the hair that had fallen over my shoulders back. He placed his soft lips against my ear and breathed heavily.

"I hope we aren't about to start our own end."

I looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips. "You're stuck with me Cullen. Crazy ass friends, silly traditions and all."

He smiled against my lips and pulled my body closer to his. "I'll take every bit of you that you let me have. I love you, Bella Swan."

I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck. "I love you too, Edward Cullen."

"You two done in there?" Emmett asked. "I wasn't lying when I said I was hungry."

"Hold your horses. We're coming," I said, grabbing three of the shot glasses. Edward carried the other three.

We passed them out amongst our friends, standing in a circle in the middle of my living room.

"What are we toasting to?" Jasper asked.

"How about to Bella Swan, on her thirtieth birthday," Edward said to the group.

We all nodded and held our shot glasses in the air.

"To Bella Swan," the six of us said in unison.

After I downed my shot of Jose, I looked over at Edward and kissed him, conveying to him how much I loved him, how much he meant to me, how much I was never letting go of him.

Who ever said that turning thirty meant getting old. To them I say, bring on forty.

~xxx~

_**Bucket List**_

_get a tatoo (1998)_

_get drunk off of tequila (2001)_

_make out with a girl (2007)_

_buy a house (2005, Bella; 2006 Rose; 2010 Alice)_

_graduate college (2002)_

_cliff dive (2003)_

_get recognized for doing something out of character (1999)_

_swim in the ocean naked (2000)_

_go on a trip out of the country (2009)_

_fall in love (Bella, 2010; Alice 2008; Rose 2009)_

_make out with a stranger (Bella, 2006; Rose, 2008; Alice, 2005)_

_get high (2004)_

_make a name for yourself (Bella, 2008; Rose 2005; Alice 2006)_

_*Get married & have kids, added by Rosalie_

_**A/N- I didn't have a bucket list that I wanted to check off by the time I turned 30. I'm just living life and enjoying every curve ball that has been thrown at me. I've got amazing friends, some that I've known practically all my life and some I've never met but talk to every single day. I have a wonderful husband, even if he does think that it would be a wise investment opportunity to spend $1000 on a football helmet, and I have a beautiful son that drives me crazy most days, but is the love of my life.**_

_**Thank you all for taking the time to read this o/s. I've toyed with the idea of "starting" it as a multi chapter where we spend each summer with the girls until this summer. Thoughts?**_

_**Tomorrow I'll be posting another o/s that I wrote for littlemissb as part of the FGB. If you want to check it out, make sure you have me on author alert!**_

_**xoxo**_  
_**Holly**_


End file.
